1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to the field of painting using roller paint brush covers and more specifically relates to the field of removing roller paint brush covers still containing wet paint from the handle framework and removing paint from and cleaning these roller paint brush covers. The invention further relates to methods and systems for handling roller paint brush covers containing wet paint, methods and systems for removing wet paint from roller paint brush covers, and methods and systems for cleaning wet paint from roller paint brush covers. The invention further relates to a devices and combinations of devices that can be used to stir and mix paint, remove roller paint brush covers from the handle framework, remove paint from and clean roller paint brush covers, and methods and systems for accomplishing these actions.
2. Prior Art
Likely the most well-known method of dealing with roller paint brush covers is to grasp the wet roller paint brush cover, pull it off of the handle framework, throw it away, and go out and purchase a new roller paint brush cover for the next painting job. Those that are more adventurous will wash the roller paint brush cover in the appropriate cleaning solution (such as water or soapy water for water-based paints, and suitable other solvents for water-insoluble paints), air dry it, and reuse it for the next painting job. Either way, removing the roller paint brush cover when wet from the handle framework can be a messy adventure, and cleaning the roller paint brush cover for reuse even more so.
Similarly, likely the most well-known method of stirring or mixing paint is either by using a stirring stick, which can be messy, or by vigorously shaking the paint can, which can be difficult to do properly unless you happen to have a can shaker, which can be expensive. Stirrers are known, including powered stirrers and stirrers attached to power drills. However, these stirrers do not have a protective cage surrounding the impellers to prevent damage and injury and to allow stirring proximal to the side of the container.
The economically and/or ecologically minded prefer washing and reusing the roller paint brush cover. For them, several different devices are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,264 to Allen discloses an apparatus for cleaning paint roller covers. The Allen ""264 device comprises an expandable spindle for inserting into and holding the roller paint brush cover. The spindle is mounted on a power drill and the roller paint brush cover is rotated within a bag or other disposable device to remove the paint by centrifugal force. However, the Allen ""264 device uses an expandable spindle, which adds to the complexity of the device, and does not comprise a device for removing the roller paint brush cover from the handle framework or the spindle, and therefore does not prevent the messes associated with such an operation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,395 to Kolb discloses a paint roller apparatus with inherent cleaning capability. The Kolb ""395 device is a unitary device that can be used for roller brush painting and, when the painting is finished, cleaning the roller brush. Specifically, the Kolb ""395 device comprises a handle and a roller on which a roller paint brush cover is mounted. The roller comprises means for attaching to a power drill such that after painting, the roller can be spun clean. However, the Kolb ""395 device is a unitary device, and does not appear to be suitable for the common roller painting apparatus. Further, the Kolb ""395 device also does not have a device for removing the roller paint brush cover from the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,055 to Permar and U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,948 to McCauley disclose simple devices that can be inserted into the center of a roller paint brush cover and mounted on a power drill for spin cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,255 to Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,158 to Gratopp, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,158 disclose stand alone devices for spinning and cleaning roller paint brush covers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,933 to Mallalieu discloses a hand-operated spin cleaning device for roller paint brush covers. However, none of these devices combine the spin cleaning device with a device for removing the roller paint brush cover from the handle framework.
Thus it can be seen that there is a need for a simple and economical device, method and system for cleaning roller paint brush covers and for handling the roller paint brush covers during the cleaning process. It can also be seen that there is a need for an improved device for stirring and/or mixing paints, stains and other coatings and liquids. It is to these needs and other related needs that the present invention is directed.
The invention briefly described is a device, method and system for cleaning paint from paint roller brushes. The invention comprises a gripping device for removing a paint roller brush from the handle framework, a holding device for holding the paint roller brush during the paint removing and cleaning process, and a mounting device for connecting the holding device with the paint roller brush to a motor or other motion imparting means. The invention further comprises a device attached to the holding device for stirring and mixing paint.
The gripping device comprises a generally cylindrical tube mounted on a handle. The generally cylindrical tube comprises open ends and can comprise a solid cylindrical wall or a cylindrical wall having an open slot along its length. The open slot can extend along the entire length of the generally cylindrical tube to provide a passageway for a support rod of the handle framework to pass as the roller paint brush cover and the gripping device are moved to remove the roller paint brush cover from the handle framework. The inner diameter of the generally cylindrical tube should be approximately the same as or slightly larger than the outer diameter of the roller paint brush cover. Alternatively, the inner diameter of the generally cylindrical tube can be relatively large so as to be able to accommodate different roller paint brush covers having a wide variety of diameters.
One end, the insertion end, of the gripping device preferably is completely open so as to allow the insertion of the roller paint brush cover. The other end, the tail end, can also be completely open, but optionally can be closed, partially closed, or comprise a tab for contacting and pushing the roller paint brush cover off of the handle framework. The handle is attached to the generally cylindrical tube along the cylindrical wall in such location allowing the user to hold the generally cylindrical tube but not interfering with the open ends of the generally cylindrical tube. Grippers of various diameters can be made for paint roller brushes of various diameters, or a single gripper having a relatively large, or having a variable, diameter can be made for use with several different diameters of roller paint brush covers.
The holding device comprises a cage-like frame similar or identical to the known cage-like frames on which paint roller brushes are mounted for use. The cage-like frame generally is cylindrical in shape, the cylindrical shape being formed by a plurality of wires or rods extending the length of the cylindrical shape. End caps, rings or other devices can be used to hold the plurality of wires or rods together in the generally cylindrical shape. The outer diameter of the holding device preferably is approximately the same as the inner diameter of the paint roller brush such that the paint roller brush can be mounted and held securely on the holding device. Optionally, the holding device can have an outer diameter slightly larger than the inner diameter of the paint roller brush, or can be a flexible or spring-like construction, to increase the holding power.
The mounting device comprises a shaft or rod that is attached securely to and extends axially from the holding device. The mounting device can extend along the entire or partial length of the holding device, in which case it would be positioned as the central axis, or it can be attached at an end of the holding device and extend outwardly and axially from the holding device. In any construction, the mounting device extends a suitable distance outwardly and axially from the holding device so as to mountable in the motor or other motion imparting device.
The motor or other motion imparting device preferably provides rotational motion to the mounting device, and thus to the holding device and any paint roller brush on the holding device. A hand or power drill or other such motor-driven device is suitable.
In use, a house, wall, ceiling or other structure or surface has been painted using a roller paint brush cover, the roller paint brush cover generally remains loaded with some paint. Rather than removing the loaded roller paint brush cover from the handle framework with the hands, gloves or other means that would then become soiled and/or ruined, the user of the invention grasps the handle of the gripping device and slides the gripping device over the loaded roller paint brush cover. Handle frameworks typically have a singe shaped rod extending from a handle and terminating in a roller paint brush cover holding end after bending through a series of curves, thus holding the roller paint brush cover from one end. A typical representation of a handle framework is shown in FIG. 1. The griping device is placed over the loaded roller paint brush cover with the support rod of the handle framework passing through the slot in the generally cylindrical tube. If the gripping device comprises a closed or partially closed end, or a pushing tab, this will assist in pushing the roller paint brush cover off of the handle framework. Alternatively, the gripping means can be structured to hold the roller paint brush cover securely enough to remove the roller paint brush cover from the handle framework without the need for a closed or partially closed end, or a pushing tab.
The user then transfers the loaded roller paint brush cover onto the holding device in generally the opposite manner as the roller paint brush cover was removed from the handle framework. The user slides the roller paint brush cover onto the cage-like structure of the holding device and then removes the gripping device, leaving the roller paint brush cover on the holding device. The holding device either already is mounted on or then is mounted on the motor or motion imparting device. The motor or motion imparting device can be a power drill or a similar device.
The loaded roller paint brush cover then is placed into a bucket or other container of water or soapy water (for water soluble paints) or other solvent (for water insoluble paints) and the motor or other motion imparting device activated. The roller paint brush cover is spun around in the cleaning solution for a period of time sufficient to remove the paint from the roller paint brush cover. This step can be repeated any number of times to achieve the level of cleaning desired. The roller paint brush cover then can be spun in a bucket of clean water to rinse cleaning solution from the roller paint brush cover. After the roller paint brush cover has been cleaned, the roller paint brush cover then can be spun in an empty bucket, cylinder or other structure, or in the open, to remove any excess water or cleaning solution and to spin dry the roller paint brush cover. The roller paint brush cover now has been restored to a clean or cleaner state for reuse.
The invention also includes a device for stirring and/or mixing paints, stains and other coatings and fluids. The stirring device is a modification of the holding device and comprises a cage-like frame similar or identical to the known cage-like frames on which paint roller brushes are mounted for use. The cage-like frame generally is cylindrical in shape, the cylindrical shape being formed by a plurality of wires or rods extending the length of the cylindrical shape. End caps, rings or other devices can be used to hold the plurality of wires or rods together in the generally cylindrical shape. The stirring device has rod as the central axis, which generally is a continuation of the shaft or rod of the mounting device. The stirring device can be one or more impellers or other suitable mixing component. In use, the stirring device is mounted via the mounting device on a motor or other motion imparting device and the stirring device is placed in the liquid to be stirred or mixed. The motor or other motion imparting device is activated and the stirring device acts on the liquid. The cage-like frame also can assist in stirring and/or mixing the liquid, and further allows stirring and/or mixing right up to the side of the container as the cage-like frame can contact the container without damaging the container.
The invention also is a system for cleaning roller paint brush covers comprising the gripping device, the holding device and the motor or motion imparting device, and a method for cleaning roller paint brush covers using the devices and systems of the invention. The features and advantages of the present invention will become even more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the appended figures in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the several views.